Playin Games at Ouran
by windangel8
Summary: HPxInuyashxOHC. Haruhi's cousin's come to Ouran Academy, to visit but they decide to play a game with the host club. Rated M for cursing. We do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha , or Ouran High School Host Club
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"  
_"Thoughts"_  
"YELLING"  
_"Author Talking_"

Chapter 1: Welcome

The Host club had just closed when the doors slammed open and two petite female like figure's. Tamaki got up to talk to them but they were staring at Haruhi "Sorry my doves but the host club is closed for the day" said Tamaki.

The taller girl slapped him so hard he slammed into the wall across the room and screamed "henati". Then said " sorry it was just a reflex". The club sweatdropped. _They all though just a reflex_. Haruhi screamed " Kagome, Harry your here" and tackled them. The club once again sweatdropped. Tamaki screamed "my pure daughter, my pure daughter you can't hug them they're evil".

Haruhi said "they're not evil, they're my cousins".

Kaoru and Hikaru both said " boss you just insulted her cousins, Haruhi is never going to forgive you now". Tamaki went to sulk and grow mushrooms in the corner.

"Let me introduce you to my cousins..." Haruhi said. Tamaki cut her off and damned himself by saying " Please tell us your names you lovely ladies.

The smaller girl yelled and said " I'm a guy you moron" and punched him in the gut. And Haruhi quickly said "Harry is sensitive about his size sense he was abused as a child"

Kyoya quickly got out his laptop and asked Haruhi " what are they're names?". "Harry Potter, Kagome Higurash" said Harry "why?". Hunny while hanging off Mori said "Kyoya like's to play detective".

Kyoya said " miss Kagome Higurash has missed 200 days of school and has been held and expelled from her middle school. And mr Harry Potter has run away from his aunts house in Surrey, England at the age of nine".

Harry exploded "I didn't run fuckin away they left me in a alley in the middle of fuckin Tokyo".

Haruhi said "Harry has anger management problems oh yeah what are you guys doing here at Ouran"

Kagome said with a evil smile " om well we're bored and we decided to come and visit and maybe play a bit'.

Harry said with slytherin look " we can join the host club and play with the members". " like wizards chest" Kagome said. Harry nodded " let's pick out our teams". They both grinned and pulled out note pad out of thin air Kagome said " I want Kyoya" " well if you get Kyoya i want Mori" " I want the twins" " no fair I wanted them" " but i called them first" " fine but I get punching bag and cutie" Harry said and they shook hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the Host Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru asked "why are they fighting..."

Kaoru finished "...over us like toys?"

Haruhi sweatdropped and said " because to them we are toys"

"We got our Teams" Kagome and Harry said. Tamaki asked " what about Haruhi whose team is she on" " Haruhi is our precious cousin we wouldn't want her to get hurt" said Harry Kagome said " Besides the teams wouldn't be if she was on one" "so she would be the referee" finished Harry.

Kyoya said "you can't join the host club, you're not students at Ouran Academy"

"Oh yes we are..." said Kagome.

"We just signed..." said Harry.

"Up and thought ..." said Kagome.

" We should see..." said Harry.

"Our cute cousin" finished together.

"So can we join the Host club" Kagome said. Tamaki screams " evil twins, another pair of evil twins"

Kagome and Harry gave puppy dog eyes and said " we're not evil" they suddenly brighten and say "we're playful". Kagome said "I'm posting the rules for our game up" then put her words to action.

_We should end it here but we're not gonna_

**Rules**

**1. You can't spend more 10,000 yen for decor**

**2. You need a team of 4**

**3. If you go against our team leader you become they're dog for a week**

**4. No more then 1,000 yen on costumes**

**5. One month to make the most money**

"Okay time to get to work everybody" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya.

"He means its time to start to decorate for the game" Kagome said. Then she screamed "GET TO WORK NOW"

Everyone started moving at once. The twins ran into each other, Tamaki fell down, Kyoya got on his phone, Mori started actually working, Hunny asked Harry "What can i do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~With Harry's team~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How about you help me with the decor Hunny" said Harry. They got out a laptop to look at possible decor ideas.

"Idiot do something useful, make us some tea and cake" said Harry. Tamaki got up and filled the tea pot with water, but when he was going to put it on the stove he dropped it and it broke.

Kyoya said "Harry this goes to Haruhi's fine". " Do you want your head up your fuckin ass Kyoya?" asked Harry. Kyoya shute up and get back to work.

"Why does someone beautiful as me have to make the tea?" asked Tamaki. "Because you are an idiot" replied Harry. Tamaki starts to look as if he's going to cry.

While they were talking Mori had cleared there half of the room and asked " What do you what me to do now, I've cleared our half of the room"

"You can take a break now, because we don't have the stuff we need to go on" said Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Kagome's team~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You two start clearing our side of the room" Kagome said as she pointed to the twins. "Kyoya get some decorators and streamstress here" Kyoya was already on the phone.

"Haruhi can you please get me some tea and cake?" asked Kagome.

"Sure Kagome" Haruhi said. Haruhi went and made some tea after Tamaki had broken the tea pot she told Tamaki " please try not to upset Harry any more if you upset him any more he's going to kill you"

Tamaki went to grow mushrooms in the corner. "TAMAKI GET BACK TO WORK" yelled Harry. Haruhi shook her head and said "Tamaki, Tamaki I told you not to up set him any more"

"So Kagome how long is the game going to last" asked Haruhi. Kagome stopped what she was doing to think about it "well i haven't thought about I think well maybe a two months".

"HEY HARRY WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT TWO MONTHS FOR THE GAME" yell's Kagome. "NO I WAS THINKING FOUR MONTHS" Harry yelled back.

"HOW 'BOUT WE COMPROMISE, AND SAY THREE MONTHS" yell's Kagome again. "AWW FINE" Harry said a pouting voice.

_From the authors Kagome and Harry were raised together_


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

"YELLING"

_"Author Talking"_

Chapter 2

Last time on Playin Games at Ouran:

"HOW 'BOUT WE COMPROMISE, AND SAY THREE MONTHS" yell's Kagome again. "AWW FINE" Harry said a pouting voice.

Now: The next day

In music room 3 there is curtain separating the room in half. Haruhi is greeting the guests and asking them if they want to visit the fuedel era or the wizarding world.

The twin's look hanyou, Kagome is dressed up as a hime, Kyoya is dressed up as a demon lord(like Sesshomaru from Inuyasha). Their set is a meadow with a well in the middle, in the distance is a forest and a very old oak tree popping out of the middle of the forest.

Each of the host on the meadow are sitting on beautiful handwoven blankets and they have and very nice picnic baskets filled with delicious food. But the demon lord and the hime have servants buzzing around them.

On the other side of the room looks like a wonderful place to spend the day. Mori looks like a teacher(like prof. Lupin from HP) is lounging on the couch closest to the dorms with Hunny trying to study and asking prof. Mori questions. Tamaki is is laying on the couch closest to the fire place and wearing the head boy badge on his uniform. Harry has his hair slicked back in loose curls and is writing in a journal.  
When the girls got a good look at both of the sets some of them fainted the rest screamed "SO CUTE". Haruhi said "Welcome to the Host Club ladies which time period will you choose for today, the romantic picnic or the mysterious world".

About half of the girls went to the fuedel era and the other half went to the wizarding world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Kagome's Team~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of Kagome's guest asked "Who are you?". " My name is Kagome, Haruhi is my cousin and i decide to visit her, with my twin brother Harry".

Another asked " are you and your twin joining the Host Club permanently". " Why yes we are, we decide to also enroll at Ouran Academy".

The girl who asked who Kagome was also asked " how did you get into Ouran the school only allows one scholarship student?"

Kagome sighed and then said "my family's rich but Haruhi wanted to get into Ouran by her own merit". The girls sighed and have pink hearts floating around them.

One of Kagome's guests ask "what is your last name?"

Kagome answered "My family name is Higurash"

All the girls at her table gasps then one of the girl's says "your family is in the top three richest family's in the world".

Another of the girls asked "what is your family involved with?"

"My family deals with all thing involved with the fuedel era like sword's,life size replicas of the villages, and the myth's about demon's, look at Kyoya he is dressed to look like the demon lord Sesshomaru."

"Is he really dressed like Lord Sesshomaru" asked a girl. "Yes I have a painting of him with my ancestor" Kagome pulls a locket out of her shirt and opens it to show a old painting there is a man dressed in a white kimono with a couple of flower's on it his fluffy tail is resting on his right shoulder on his other shoulder is his shoulder armor that looks like a scale with spikes, his hair is white an reaches his waist. Beside him stands a women wearing a dark blue kimono pants and a black kimono shirt her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and curls around her shoulder to rest on her breast.(both Kyoya and Kagome are dressed like this) They are standing beside a well(the rest of the background is like how i describe the set).

"Wow she looks just like you" exclaimed one girl.

The twin's are doing their twincest thing and Kyoya is doing his thing.(We really don't want to write this scene)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Harry's Team~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you?" a girl asked. " My name is Harry Higurash" says Harry.

All the girls sighed and one said "your family is one of the richest in the world.

Another girl asked "if your family is so rich, then why didn't Haruhi just pay the tuition for Ouran like everyone else". Harry sighed and shook his head then answered " she wanted to get in by her own merit".

"Ow that so romantic" a girl said. "Why don't you look like Haruhi?" one asked. "Well I was adopted by Haruhi's aunt when i was nine".

The girl sighed one of them asked "do you have any adopted siblings?". Harry nodded and said " Why yes i do my adopted mother had a kid the same age as me and a son a few years younger then me. Her oldest and I became close friends and because I didn't remember my birthday she shared her's with me and ever since we have been twins."

"That was so nice of him to share his birthday" a girl said. Someone asked "are you originally from Japan?". "No i was born in Britain"

"How did you come to Japan?" another girl asked. "Well my aunt, uncle and cousin won a vacation but the babysitter couldn't watch me for a week, so they had to bring me along. They decide to abandon me in the middle of Tokyo".

All the girls at his table sighed "AAAAWWWW" and one got out a pad of paper and a pencil and asked "what are their names". "Their names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley".(not sure how to spell it)

Harry smirked and asked "may I know your name". She blushed and answered "Sakura". Harry smile's and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Tamaki jump's up and scream's at Harry " host's do not kiss the guest's". Harry calmly stand's up and walk over to Tamaki and bitch slap's Tamaki so hard he flew into the curtain and ripped it down.

Kyoya walk's over to Harry and tell's him "we do not show violence to our guest's". "He was fucking annoying me" replied Harry calmly.

Kyoya said to Tamaki "Tamaki your guest's are missing you". And goes back to his spot on Kagome's side of the room.

Tamaki jumped back up and ran back to his guest's.

Hunny runs over to harry with chocolate cake and asked Harry "do you want some cake". Harry suddenly becomes cheerful and says to Hunny " thank you i would love some cake" when Harry took a bit of the cake he moaned in pleasure.

Hunny went back over to Mori and had some more cake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The club is closed for the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya was checking the registry and said " there seems to be an increase of guests for the day"

Kagome and Harry said "their here to so the new blood of the host club, things get so boring easily so you have to keep changing it up"

"It was soooooo prefect before you came" moaned Tamaki. Harry slapped Tamaki then said angerly " GET YOURSELF TOGETHER OR WE'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE HOST CLUB, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Tamaki cringed and whimpered "okay". "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" thundered Harry. Tamaki stood up and said "yes sir". The twins snickered in the background. Kagome was watching Harry yell at Tamaki when the twins snickered. She turned on them and yelled " A HUNDERD LAPS AROUND THE HOST CLUB".

The twins groaned and started running. Hunny bounces and asked " can I run too?". "No" she holds up a hand when Hunny pouts "but you can make sure that they do all of their laps, and it they try to get early, you can add another 50 laps, and you can use this" she handed him a whip.

"Okay" said Hunny happily.

_Till we get 20 reviews we will not post another chapter_


End file.
